dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb and Dumber
Harry Dunne and Lloyd Christmas, are best friends and roommates living in Providence, Rhode Island. Lloyd, a cute, chip-toothed limousine driver, immediately falls in love when he meets Mary Swanson ( Lauren Holly), a woman he is driving to the airport. She leaves a briefcase in the terminal; Lloyd, unaware that it contains ransom money for her kidnapped husband, Bobby, and that she was supposed to leave it there for the kidnappers to pick up, retrieves it and tries to return it to her before the kidnappers can get it. Fired from his job, Lloyd returns to his apartment and learns that his best friend, a young attractive blonde gentleman, Harry, has also been fired from his dog-grooming job after delivering dogs late to a show and accidentally getting them dirty. Bobby's kidnappers, Joe "Mental" Mentalino (Mike Starr) and J.P. Shay (Karen Duffy), follow Lloyd home from the airport in pursuit of the briefcase. Mistaking the crooks for debt collectors, the duo flee the apartment and return later to find that Mental and Shay have decapitated Harry's parakeet. Later Harry and Lloyd came home to find the dead bird in the cage, much to Harry's heartbreak. Lloyd suggests they head to Aspen to find Mary and return the briefcase, hoping she can "plug them into the social pipeline." Initially, Harry has becomes sick of fleeing from creditors, but Lloyd has grown tired of never having a woman by his side. Touched, Harry agrees with the plan and comforts the despondent Lloyd. Mental and Shay catch up to the duo at a motel that night. Posing as a hitchhiker, Mental is picked up by Harry and Lloyd while Shay secretly follows them. During a lunch stop, the duo prank Mental with chili peppers in his burger, not knowing of his ulcer. When Mental reacts adversely, they accidentally kill him with rat poison pills (which he planned to use on them) after mistaking it for his medication. The police waiting on the road to Colorado expect them to show up after finding out about Mental's death. The two arrive in Aspen, but are unable to locate Mary. After a short scuffle over some gloves that night, the briefcase breaks open and they discover the money. They "borrow" it for a hotel suite, clothes and a Lamborghini Diablo. They learn that Mary and her family are hosting a gala and prepare to attend. At the gala, Harry, attempting to lure Mary over to Lloyd, reluctantly agrees to go skiing with her the next day and lies to Lloyd that he got him a date. The next day, Lloyd finds out Harry lied to him after waiting all day for Mary at the hotel bar. Lloyd arrives at Mary's house and informs her that he has her briefcase. He takes her to the hotel, shows her the briefcase, and confesses his love after some initial struggle; she rejects him, as she is already married. Nicholas Andre (Charles Rocket), an old friend of the Swansons and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping, arrives with Shay and, upon learning that Harry and Lloyd had spent all of the ransom money and replaced it with IOUs, takes Lloyd and Mary hostage, as well as Harry when he returns. An argument leads Nicholas to shoot Harry. Before Nicholas can kill them, an FBI team led by Beth Jordan (a woman that Harry met earlier at a gas station) raids the suite and arrests him and Shay and Harry is revealed to be alive thanks to a bulletproof vest that was strapped on him earlier. Mary and Bobby are reunited. Lloyd, jealous that he can never be with Mary because she is married, fantasizes about shooting Bobby dead. The next day, the two unknowingly decline the chance to be oil boys for a group of bikini girls, after which Harry tells Lloyd that they will get their "break" one day. Harry and Lloyd then play a friendly game of tag as they walk back home. Cast *Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas *Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne *Lauren Holly as Mary Swanson *Karen Duffy as J.P. Shay *Mike Starr as Joe Mentalino *Charles Rocket as Nicholas Andre *Victoria Rowell as Beth Jordan *Teri Garr as Helen Swanson *Cam Neely as Sea Bass *Brad Lockerman as Bobby Swanson *Joe Baker as Barnard *Lin Shaye as Mrs. Neugeboren *Hank Brandt as Karl Swanson *Harland Willams as Pennsylvania State Trooper *Connie Sawyer as elderly lady *Brady Bluhm as Billy *Felton Perry as Detective Dale Gallery Marys 1st a.jpg|Lloyd meets Mary Joe and shay.jpg|Joe and Shay at the Providence Airport Ta.jpg Dead petey and billy.jpg|Billy holding Petey's dead body J and j.jpg Mary surprised.jpg Nich.jpg Mary and lloyd.jpg Andre.jpg J p s.jpg Joe with l and h.jpg Joe having lunch.jpg Lloyd's scooter.jpg lloyd's orange suit.jpg lloyd and harry in the suits.jpg d and d.jpg Mary.jpg Mary.png|Mary looking around for Harry Mary after watching the news.jpg La dn m.jpg Mon.jpg ious.jpg Lu.jpg Lo.png D.jpg beth j.jpg Category:Films Category:Media Category:Content Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Films that take place in Providence Category:Films released in the 20th Century Category:Harry Dunne Content Category:Lloyd Christmas content Category:Mary Swanson content Category:Nicholas Andre content Category:1994 Category:Films set in the 20th Century